A Twist in Time
by willow345
Summary: Elizabeth, Katie and Hannah were just having a normal sleep over but when a power outage gets sucked into the world of Power rangers. Will they be able to get home. Who will fall in love? Will they get the power rangers gift? All three of them go through each power rangers group and have the adventure of a lifetime...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the new version of this story.**

 _"Ever heard of times where you watch a tv show and you feel like your with them on the spot. Well...This literately happened to me and my friends" ~Katie_

* * *

Three girls stood in one of the girls rooms talking about there normal school life on a friday night. One girl had brown hair, the next had blonde hair while the last one had black hair. There names were Katie, Hannah and Elizabeth.

"You think Selina will make it here?" Hannah asked.

"Well Selina does live far away. Its gonna take her a while to get here" Katie pointed out,

"Well in the mean time..." Elizabeth said with a smirk on her face before she reached into her school bag and brought up a small case. She opened it up slowly revealing a Power rangers DVD.

"Power Rangers Ninja Storm?!" Katie said with a smile "I cant belive you still have the DVD!"

"How did you even get it?" Hannah asked.

"I have my ways" Elizabeth said smiling "Now dont just stay there help me put this in!"

The girls laughed before they played the cd inside the Dvd player and hit play. They sat back and watched the scene in front of them.

"Blake is kind of cute" said Elizabeth crossing her arms "but I like Hunter".

"Great, shes got a tv crush now" Hannah teased causing Katie to giggle. Elizabeth glared at them.

"Oh haha very funny" she said.

After a while of watching the episode Katie began to yawn causing the other girls to do the same.

"Girls, we better go to bed" Katie said "We cant stay up all night"

Hannah nodded before Elizabeth got up to turn off the tv. She pressed the button...It stayed on

"That's weird" said Elizabeth

"Maybe if I pull the plug" said Katie and as pulled the plug but the TV still stayed on.

"Way Weird" said Hannah.

"Lets just watch until the TV shuts off on its own" said Elizabeth making the girls nod.

 _"Come on, Guys!"_

 _"Ow! Shane!"_

 _"Ah, This could take all day"_

 _"Ow! Shane would you stop pulling!"_

 _"My wrist is totally tweaked"_

 _"Sorry Tor"_

 _"It would be so much faster if we could just split up"_

 _"Not to mention less painful"_

 _"You this scroll of three better we worth it, man""These cuffs are brutal"_

 _"Sensei would have not sent us if it weren't important"_

 _"It's gotta be here somewhere"_

 _"Ow!"_

 _"What kind of scroll are we talking about, anyway"_

 _"I'm thinking that if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it"_

 _"Okay, well, there's one"_

 _"Wow"_

 _"That's probably it- Whoa"_

 _"Wait, it says something"_

 _"Stronger is one than three"_

 _"What?"_

 _"That's it?"_

 _"We be better off buying fortune cookies"_

 _"Well, Lets just grab it and bail"_

 _"Ill get it!"_

 _"Ahhh!"_

 _"Who's on my foot?"_

 _"Shane!"_

 _"That was so not effective"_

 _"Ill do this my self"_

The Tv than began to turn on and off uncontrollably causing Katie to jump.

"What in the actuall-" Hannah started to say before Elizabeth glared at her.

"Dont even finish it" she warned making Hannah close her mouth.

"Whats going on?" exclaimed Katie as the Tv jumped up and down

"You don't know!" yelled Hannah feeling slightly surprised but more in fear at the same time.

Kate shook her head making the girls look more afraid as the Tv began to glow red.

"I dont whats going on but it freaking me out!" exclaimed Elizabeth. The Tv then shot a blue lighting strike at the girls causing the girls to shake in pain from the lighting. All three girls fell to the ground with a thud before all three of them closed there eyes and got knocked out in a flash...

 **~To be continued~**

* * *

 **Yay! Hope you guys enjoyed this XD~**


	2. Chapter 2 preview

**Ready for the next chapter preview...**

 **~A twist in Time~**

All they felt was grass. All three of the girls did. There eyes opened up before they let out a soft groan. They were...by a school? The girls stood up in confusion.

"Why are we by a school?" Katie asked

"No clue" Hananh said

"Because you three are in the powers ranger tv show" a voice said making the girls turned around to see a women. A women with pale skin and blue crystal eyes. She was wearing a white dress down to her shoes with white shoes. She looked at the girls with a smile "My name is Cleo"

"Hello, Cleo" Elizabeth said trying out the name "So...um were you serious about telling us we're in tv or are you joking"

"Does it look like I am?" Cleo asked giving the girls a serious face.

"Shes serious" Hannah said before the bells began to ring

"You girls better get to class now" Cleo said before she disappeared

"Hey wait!" Katie shouted


End file.
